XMen 4: Truths Unfold
by Kagome Rogue Shizoru
Summary: WARNING! SPOILERS FROM XMEN3: THE LAST STAND!What happens after X3? this is my story. I hope you read and enjoy. The couples are still being worked on. And the plot holds ideas from the comics. Give it a try please!R
1. Chapter 1

X-Men 4: Truths Unfold

Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! Well, this is my first X-Men Movie fanfic located on I hope you enjoy. Today is 5/27/06; I watched X3 yesterday and will be speaking of it. So be warned meager SPOILS Ahead! Do not read this until you have watched the movie and if you do... I warned you! So lets begin, kind of.** (I redid this chapter and added on.)**

Ororo Monroe stood outside a few feet from the balcony, three graves rested there, those of her friends a fire burning for the remained of time on one, the others bare in comparison, but missed all the same... if one not more to the shorter bulky man with claws beside her. Ororo's hand reached forth and took Logan's. "Let's get ready for another day, my friend." She squeezed it lightly a smile on her face, one he returned.

"Someone's gotta teach'em how it's done." Logan nodded. "He made a great choice, Stormy."

"Do you really think so? Can I handle running the school, alone?"

"But you aren't alone. You have me, and stripes to help you." Logan looked over to the kneeling girl. "Right Kid?"

"Of course, Ah mean if Ah can stay still?" Marie bit her bottom lip, Ororo held out a mocha colored hand and Marie took it with her own pale one - No powers or life forces were exchanged. Marie smiled at the older girl and stood up. "Ah'll be 'ere till the end."

"With Magneto no longer a threat, the cure destroyed after all the commotion and Jimmy freed... 'The End' is not something we have to worry about for a long time, Marie." Ororo lead the two inside still holding on to them.

Logan turned to look back at the graves, Ororo followed his gaze. "What is it Logan?" She questioned.

"Ever get the feelin somethin aint right? Like the calm before the storm?"

"Funny Logan." Ororo frowned.

"I ain't trying to be." He looked back at the two female X-Men. "Things... Just seem... To good."

"We'll worry about it as it comes." Marie smiled looking up at the older man with a cross between love and hidden fear. "Cause that's what we do, we trust in the world and save it when somethin happens... We're X-Men."

"Yeah..." Logan continued walking with the two girls.

-In a Park Not Too Far Away-

The dark haired leather clad once mutant walked head high down the stone path. She was stealthy and quick, her mutant powers now gone but she still had her skills. Her target in sight she quickened her pace, eyes narrowed green hardly showing.

"Erik." She hissed as she took a seat across from her old 'master' maybe master was a bit harsh, but she had been cast away as fast as an injured dog... one that only protected its master. He would pay.

"Raven..." The voice spoke in a light tone. "How nice to see... well, not a familiar face and not a friendly one by the expression..."

"You... cast me away like a old shoe, how could I be friendly. All I ever did was protect you, ironic isn't it? I protect you from the cure the first time and you go and get shot with it anyway... Bet you wish I would have been there to protect you the second time, huh?"

"Maybe I do... But then again, have you noticed anything Old Friend?" The once Master of Magnetism smiled lightly.

"Maybe I have, have you?" A smile flicked across her lips, as her eyes and eyebrows switched ever so slowly to that of the man beside hers. The smile widened as the chess piece floated for seconds above the board.

"Let the games begin- again." Erik took the females hand and gave it a light kiss. "And this time, I will not leave you behind for anything."

"You'd better remember that." She growled.

-Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters: Five Months Later-

Marie smiled as she walked the halls dressed in a tank top and knee length skirt, flip-flops on her feet. She gave a frown as she spotted Bobby and Kitty talking a few feet away. Her hand tingled. It'd been doing that a lot lately.

"Hello Marie." Piotr smiled at the two toned headed girl.

"Hiya, Piotr." She gave him a high five. A sensation came over her she hadn't felt in over five months. Piotr held his head; Marie's breathing became quick, eyes closed.

"I'm sorry but I just got a headache." He held his head walking away.

"Hi Marie-" Kitty was cut off by a panicked scream from the girl. She was burning with dread. Marie side steeped Bobby and Kitty and ran full force towards Logan, who had just stepped out of the restroom.

"Marie-?" The words stopped as she reached out and touched his face; both locked eyes and parted after a moment. "Oh, my god."

"Logan, What's goin on? They said it was forever!" Marie's eyes filled with tears.

"Let's go talk to Ororo." The pair fled.

Bobby watched the two go, Logan arm around the waist of his girlfriend.

"Bobby? Should we follow?" Kitty tugged on his arm.

"No... She'll be fine. Hey Kitty, wanna grab something to eat?"

"I guess, as long as it isn't meat." The younger girl smiled up at him.

"Deal." Bobby took her hand lightly.

Yellow eyes watched the door waiting for an answer, sure he could go inside with his ability, why should he have to in this place where they were all friends? The door opened and a mutant Kurt hadn't seen before smiled at him, white wings from his back and golden locks. Kurt's hand fell to his cross necklace. "Good Morning." He offered a hand. "Kurt Wagner, or Nightcrawler. I need to speak to Ororo, the news has just reached me." Warren led the mutant in after shaking his hand and introducing himself.

In the office, once Professor Xavier's, the group of mutants sat or stood looking at the ground. Ororo was the first to speak, rubbing her hands down her thighs and taking a breath. "I don't know how it is the cure has... wore off, but I think we need to be on alert. If it's happened to Marie, it could be happening to everyone. It could cause a panic in the mutant and human society. I'll call Hank, see if he knows anything as of yet."

"It hasn't taken full control yet, Ah feel somethin first. Ah thought it was forever..." Marie held her head.

"Marie, maybe this is your chance to control your powers. You know what to look for now. We'll do anything we can to help you." Ororo placed a hand on the girls shoulder, nothing happened. "Trust yourself, we trust you."

"Ah'll try." Marie promised.

"Company." Logan said from by the door. Warren knocked and then entered the room, Kurt at his side.

"Kurt!" Ororo and Marie both jumped up and hurried to great him with a hug. Logan nodded his hello and looked to Warren.

"I wanted to say, before I left, I want to help the X-Men. I think I could be of use." Warren smiled. "I feel bad for just eating up the food and holding up a room. Plus, I really want to help in anyway I can."

"We'll see." Logan nodded, the girls still speaking with Kurt. "Go ahead down and eat up more food." He smiled lightly. "I think we may need you in the future." Warren nodded and left. "So what's up Fuzzy?" Logan turned to the blue mutant.

"I just heard of the Professors Death, and everything else that had been going on." Kurt had been in Germany, and had apparently not been watching or reading the news. They all sat down and discussed the events that had unfolded. Marie rubbed her hands together. The tingling feeling had returned.

"Ah'm gonna turn in." Marie smiled and stood up carefully hugging Kurt. "You'll be 'ere awhile, right?"

"Yes." The blue skinned demon smiled watching her leave. "I hate to say it, but I am glad _her_ powers will be returned... even if she isn't."

Marie walked down the girl's dorm hall heading for her own room. She waved to a few friends and stopped hearing Bobby's voice, and Kitty's laugh. Biting her lip she walked over to the half open door and peered inside. Her eyes locked with Bobby's and she turned walking away. She couldn't handle it anymore.

"Marie!" Bobby called going to grab her arm.

"Don't touch me." Rogue warned eyes narrowed. Her body seemed to be on fire. "Go back to Kitty, Bobby. Ah mean, she must be what you really want; right?"

"Marie-"

"No Bobby. It's Rogue." The two-toned tresses girl turned around walking away.

"Bobby?" Kitty asked sticking her head out the door. "What's going on? Is Rogue mad?"

"Don't worry Kitty, she has no reason to be mad." Bobby directed the words to Rogues back.

Inside her room she dug through the closet till she located the box of old clothes, old was over doing it; clothes from before. She switched out her more revealing clothes for the old. Long black gloves and a light pink scarf, ankle length skirt and 3/4th sleeved button up shirt. A knock disturbed her. "Come on in." She forced a smile at Kitty. "Hi."

"Rogue, are you... mad at me?" Kitty held her hands behind her back.

"No Kitty, not at you. Ah mean it's not you... It's me." Rogue nodded lightly.

-Canada: Present time-

The female smiled as she walked through the snow, dressed in a heavy winter coat and boots, her short black hair pushed back behind her ears. She smiled noticing small bits of evidence that _he_ was here. "VICTOR CREED!" She yelled making her presence known. A hand caught her throat and lifted her off the ground nearly a foot. "Sabertooth." She choked.

The man, if one could call the mercenary a man, smelled her then smiled lightly. "Mystique. What a change."

"A unwanted one... That soon will be changed." She smiled and switched her hairstyle. The black eyes of the killer shifted. "Magneto wants to talk to you."

"Maybe I'm interested, how much?"

"Nothing less than last time." The golden-eyed girl smiled.

-New York City-

The pyromaniac smiled as the mutants fought. It was a different career but one he had been good at all the same. Head of the mutant fights. He did miss serving under Erick Lesher, but one does what they can. Pyro turned as one of the guards came over. "What's up?"

"A man is here to see you, said you'd want to see him." The guard moved to the side and Pyro quickly dismissed him.

"Magneto?" The young mutant smiled at his old boss. He looked the man up and down and gave a smile. "Great to see you, what's up?"

"Might I have a seat?" before he gave the boy a chance to answer the chair flew towards the older man who smiled as Pyro's eyes grew wider. "I have come to ask for your help, once more... The last time it will be needed." He added with a smile.

"This is great." John had no idea the man hadn't killed himself. They had a lot of catching up to do.

A/N: So Warned about Spoilers. So you can't get pissy, guys. Review. The first chapter will be posted soon. It's Short I know. Next chapter is gonna have a min. of 3,000 words; so it could take a few days. Be patient. And thanks. I'm trying to decide on the couples, because there will be some. I have decided on Kitty and Bobby because they are so cute in the movie! I can't say about all of the couples I'm picking from because in later chapters more characters will pop up and I do not want to give them away. So if you could suggest couples for the following characters; Rogue, Jubilee, Ororo, Logan, Piotr, Warren, Kurt, and John. You can use characters from any of the movies, comics, and cartoons- OR submit your own originals. If you do an original make sure to include your email in the review so I can question you on them. I don't plan on making this story a romance but a few scenes to hint and all that.


	2. Chapter 2

X-Men 4: Truths Unfold

Chapter 2

A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter 1/prologe I'm gonna try and keep with 3000 words min for a chapter. I'm also going to try and do a small flash back to the important parts at the beginning so you can be refreshed as well. I'll be sure to mark it so you can fly past it if you want to.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Maybe I have, have you?" A smile flicked across her lips, as her eyes and eyebrows switched ever so slowly to that of the man beside hers. The smile widened as the chess piece floated for seconds above the board._

_"Let the games begin- again." Erik took the females hand and gave it a light kiss. "And this time, I will not leave you behind for anything."_

_"You'd better remember that." She growled._

**Marie smiled as she walked the halls dressed in a tank top and knee length skirt, flip-flops on her feet. She gave a frown as she spotted Bobby and Kitty talking a few feet away. Her hand tingled. It'd been doing that a lot lately.**

**"Hello Marie." Piotr smiled at the two toned headed girl.**

**"Hiya, Piotr." She gave him a high five. A sensation came over her she hadn't felt in over five months. Piotr held his head; Marie's breathing became quick, eyes closed.**

**"I'm sorry but I just got a headache." He held his head walking away.**

_The female smiled as she walked through the snow, dressed in a heavy winter coat and boots, her short black hair pushed back behind her ears. She smiled noticing small bits of evidence that he was here. "VICTOR CREED!" She yelled making her presence known. A hand caught her throat and lifted her off the ground nearly a foot. "Sabertooth." She choked._

_"A man is here to see you, said you'd want to see him." The guard moved to the side and Pyro quickly dismissed him._

_"Magneto?" The young mutant smiled at his old boss. He looked the man up and down and gave a smile. "Great to see you, what's up?"_

_"Might I have a seat?" before he gave the boy a chance to answer the chair flew towards the older man who smiled as Pyro's eyes grew wider. "I have come to ask for your help, once more... The last time it will be needed." He added with a smile._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"As you leave today, you go forth into the world as the new generation. Stronger and better then the years before you, not because of your mutant abilities but because of your other gifts. You will become the people of our hope. You will grow to be doctors, teachers, scientists, and ever other thing our civilization needs." Ororo smiled at the class of graduates. "I'm proud of you all. One day I hope to meet you all again. Stop by anytime. If the others were here, Professor Xavier up here instead of I, they would be proud of you as well. Your fine upstanding pupils, and now you can teach and learn from the world outside these walls. To the class of 2007, good luck and may you be blessed." Ororo smiled widely.

Rogue smiled over at Piotr. They were determined to say and develop into X-Men. Rogue stood and walked over to the white haired weather witch. She gave a smile and threw her arms around the teary eyed woman.

"You did great Ororo." She smiled brightly.

"Thank you Rogue. I'm so happy I didn't fall on my face." She laughed, a few tears streaking down her face.

"Ah've decided to stay here as a X-Man, and be a TA." Rogue smiled. "If that's OK, Ah mean?"

"Of course Rogue. I'd be glad to see you stay. I didn't want to say anything, but I had hoped you would. I could really use a girl like you as a friend and helper."

"Thanks Ororo." Rogue smiled brightly.

"Anyone else staying that you know of?" Storm asked. The weather was bright and sunlight lit the deep green area, plants popped up in all places and students pigged out on food while wishing each other luck and exchanging numbers. Most the students would be leaving for the 'real world', exciting yes... but scary too. It wasn't the same outside these walls of understanding; the hope that one day soon it would be keep their heads up high and a smile on their lips at the little stuff in life.

"Piotr is. He said he wouldn't go home until he had repaid the X-Men for their hospitality." Rogue locked arms with the older woman. "Ah wanted to know if Ah could maybe help out in the Danger Room sessions... Ah know that's Logan's place and all but, Ah wanted to coach some of the younger kids... Get them to see how they use their powers in everyday life isn't how they'd use them in a dangerous situation. Ah know Ahm gettin ahead of my self in age... but, what do you think?"

"I believe it would be a great plan. You can talk Logan into it and gather up a few interested underclassmen, make me a list of rules in the class and safety regulations, all the ideas for lessons and I'll add it to the classes, once a week for one semester; if it works out we'll talk about days t have it and who all to permit into it. You have a semester to get it together. I have faith in you, I'm sure Logan will agree in time."

"Wow, Thanks Ororo! I promise Ah'll get it all together way before deadline, and Logan will agree too! Ah didn't think you'd say yes so quickly..." Rogue laughed. "Not that I'm complaining."

Rogue ran off to find the brute called Wolverine. She had been all smiles today... Though she had seen Bobby and Kitty kissing; it hadn't hurt. The relationship had been over long before they called it off. It had been in shreds since Logan had came back before Striker. At the though her smile faded. It hadn't been her fault all together though. She hadn't spent every moment alone with Logan, not like Bobby did with Kitty.

Rogue chewed on her bottom lip. She shook her head and focused on Logan. His thoughts shifted through her head. She smiled and turned into the kitchen, sure enough he was they're drinking a beer from his secret stash. Not that every kid hadn't found it in the bottom drawer of the fridge. She laughed and took a seat across from him.

Logan didn't look up at her. "What's up kid?" He couldn't look up at her. He had a feeling, one that was usually right; she'd be leaving soon. Like Jean wasn't bad enough. The kid that he had known and cared for had graduated and would be leaving... This was her goodbye.

"Ah wanted to ask you somethin' but now, Ah wanna ask you to come to dinner with me tonight... Ah don't know if you guessed but ah plan on stayin. Ah could never leave this place to go back home... They didn't understand... Couldn't, but you and Ororo and everyone... Your a family to me now; so how about dinner?" Rogue flicked a tear away.

Slowly Logan looked up a smile on his face. "You buyin?"

"On me." She promised.

"Deal." He nodded. She had been in love with him once, and for a time he loved her back... he was no good for her though. So she had settled for the love he gave her as a friend and almost father figure. He would never ask her to love him again, not that he'd have to ask. She still did hold feelings for him, but she'd never ask him for that type of love... not since Jean. It was a confusing relationship more than friendship, less than lovers. One that might not be able to be summed up. It just was. "What time?"

"8 o'clock OK?" She patted his hand with gloved hands. Her powers had came back, fully restored mostly uncontrollable. She hated to admit it but she had missed them, and still hated them.

"Meet you here then." Logan smiled as she punched him.

"Ahm drivin then." Rogue stood and walked away before he could argue.

-Elsewhere-

The group of mutants sat around the round metal table, at the head seat one Erick Lensher, his ability to control metal back. But not up to par yet, in fact he believed on it's own it never would be. He could break out in a sweat just by lifting a few cars off the ground, had trouble shaping metal and thick metal sometimes would hardly budge. The lady at his side had in fact returned to normal. Skin blue and hair orange. She had no trouble shifting her appearance in any way. She smiled at him and placed a hand over his. They were in this together, once more.

To her right was the human juggernaut, Cain. He had escaped from the building, with a mager headache, and agreed to join up with them once more; after Magneto released him from his prison. Beside him was a empty seat, then a young woman dressed in a white dress her blonde hair curled lightly; her name was Emma Frost a beauty with very special gifts. Emma was also known as The White Queen, a member of the hellfire club, which Magneto had belonged to a long time ago. The next chair was also empty, the next was filled with a smooth talking Cajun male who was called Gambit, with the ability to 'charge' objects, his choice being playing cards. Coming full circle sat Pyro to Magneto's left, feet propped up on the table flicking a lighter on and off.

They were missing two members.

"Is he coming?" Magneto asked the lovely blue woman at his side.

"It's hard to say. I told him it was more than last time, but you know how he is." She tapped her fingers on the table.

"We'll give him a minute to arrive then get started." Erick sighed, he had Juggernaut... But, he knew how Sabertooth worked. A smile flicked across his face. "Maybe I'll give him a call."

"Don't bother." A rough voice growled walking through the door. "No doubt we'll have company right?" The man gave a smile.

Magneto smiled back. It was the most the man had said at one time. "I'm sure the X-Men will want to interfear, their new leader is ahead on following ideas."

"She?"

"Ah, yes. Miss Ororo Monroe." He smiled as the man glanced to Mystique for confirmation. She nodded.

"I'm in." Victor took the seat between Emma and Gambit.

"Thank god for beautiful women." Erick said before turning to the attention of all his members.

"We still one short, Mon Amie." Gambit spoke charging a card and letting it uncharged. "Or be it no one wanna sit by Gambit?"

"Let us began. You have been brought here because of my vision, or because I need you and have made other arrangements, let me introduce our finial member - Forge." The doors opened thanks to Magneto.

- Location Unknown -

Claws cut into the thick metal of the wall, not that it was doing much good. She had been at it for half a hour; she couldn't keep it up much longer. With a deep growl she fell on her butt and looked up at the video camera.

- Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters -

The weather-controlling mutant sat outside watching the flame on the grave. It was a clear night, the stars shinning bright in the black sky. A beautiful night. But the feeling she got wasn't such a matching one. Ororo turned looking around her. She could feel eyes on her; feel the heated stare going up her body. Just beyond the light she could see with, outside the compound. A familiar feeling, but one she couldn't place.

"Hey, Ororo." Rogue said walking over. "Me and Logan are goin out to eat, thought I'd feed him before I broke the news in a well populated place." Rogue smiled, and then looked around. "Are you ok?"

"Fine, Rogue, Thanks. I hope it goes well." Ororo gave the girls hand a tight squeeze and smiled brightly.

"Thanks, we'll be back soon, so don't get to worried about the lack of teachers watching kids... Teachers, I can include myself." She smiled. She was only a TA, but still.

"Get use to it." Ororo sighed. "Bring me back something sweet?"

"Sure." Rogue left.

Ororo turned back around and blinked, the feeling was gone in it's place was a more unnerving one.

A/N: OK, so it doesn't reach the 3000 goal, but I wanted to upload it before everyone got tired of waiting. We'll I hope you enjoyed and have a lot to think about. Any suggestions welcome. Character pairs still needed (Though I have my own ideas.) and flamers welcome as always.


End file.
